Brought up right
by Slifer-san
Summary: What happens when Lucy is abandoned and just happens to get taken in by some extremly attractive collage guys. Will she fall in love or try to go back to her old life. Rated T just to be safe. This is my first fanfic. Way better than it sounds I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I hope y'all like it. Please review if you want me to continue. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

(Lucy Pov)

How did this happen to me. My life was fine until my Father decided to just up and leave. So now here I am sitting on the curb with a note in my hands, all my shit, and no place to go. The note read

_Dear daughter,_

_I'm sorry. It's just too hard. You look so much like Layla and I couldn't take it anymore. Please I Hope you'll forgive me._

_With Love,_

_Father_

_P.s The house has been sold so you will have to find somewhere else to live and don't come look for me._

Great. Just great. Now what am I supposed to do. I have nowhere to live, no money, and now the last piece of my family is gone. At least I still have my keys and Plue. Let me Introduce myself, my name is Lucy Heartphila. I'm sixteen and now homeless. I live across the street from a pool and apartment buildings that my family owns or use to that is. Yep that's me homeless Lucy Heartphila but what I didn't know was that is how it all started. I sat there for hours crying, I mean who wouldn't I just got abandoned, when someone tap on my shoulder.

(Natsu's Pov)

I was sitting in my apartment that I lived in with my college buddies. We shared the condo so we could split the cost. There's ten of us excluding the three exceeds and my little sister Wendy, who's only fourteen. It's all guys except for her and we all raised Wendy and makes sure she turns out all right. That's when, when we saw a flash of blue hair and the door slam, we freaked out and ran after her yelling Wendy.

(Lucy's Pov)

I looked up to see a girl who looked to be two years younger than me. She had long dark blue hair and wide brown eyes. She as wearing blue jean shorts that reach mid-thigh, a black t-shirt that said "don't worry I don't bite", and bright blue neon converse. "Hey what's wrong?" her bubbly voice rang out. I opened my mouth to answer her when a group of at least nine guys, who looked anywhere from nineteen to twenty-three, came barreling towards us yelling Wendy. When they saw us they tried to stop but were running to fast and crashed into us and all my stuff. I got up and dusted myself off and was about to start yelling at them when three cats walked up on their hind legs like humans. The blue one then spouted wings and started to fly around. "what huh a flying cat?" "Aye" the blue cat said. That's when I blacked out.

(Jellal's Pov)

We were running after Wendy when we saw her talking to a blonde girl who was sitting on the curb crying. When we saw she wasn't in any danger we tried to slow down but wound up crashing into them and her stuff. She stood up to yell at us but fainted when she saw Happy fly and talk. The girl was beautiful but it looked like she couldn't be more than sixteen years old. She had long blonde hair and wide brown eyes like Wendy's. She was wearing a gray bandage skirt and a black vintage gun's and roses tee-shirt tucked in with black converse. She looked very familiar though. That's when it hit me she looked almost identical to Layla, the lady who used to own the apartments. She was the one that checked us in and since none of us are all that close to our parents she acted like a mother to us, but that wasn't the only reason she looked familiar and when I finally looked at everyone the look on their faces told me exactly where we know her from. "The Party." We said together.

_Flashback_

_We decided to throw the weekly party at the condo. We were partying when the door open and Levy, Gajeel's girlfriend, enter but right behind her was a busty blonde. She was beautiful. All the guys there stopped and stared at her. "Levy! Lucy! Over Here." Gajeel waved them over. They sauntered over and said hi to him. Levy then turned to Lucy and whispered something to her. She just smiled and nodded. Then Levy and Gajeel walked away. "Lucy My Love Where Are You?" That's when Loke showed up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hugged. Surprisingly she hugged back. No one ever hugs Loke back they just hit him. He then leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her blushed deep red. That's when it happened. Suddenly she had Loke in a head locked and was yelling "How many times do I have to tell you Loke Never call me that!" "Owww Ow Ow But I always called you that when we were little." That's when she blushed even harder. "Fine then I guess you won't mind me calling you by your nickname Lo…" Loke overpowered her at that moment and put his hand over her mouth. Now there roles were reversed and Loke was straddling her one hand supported his weight sat by her head and the other one covering her mouth. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear "Oh I don't think you want to do that My Little Bunny Girl." "Pfft Bunny Girl" Gajeel burst out laughing. Lucy managed to get Loke hand off her mouth to shout "Shut up Gajeel" "Not a chance Bunny Girl" he said. She growled then switch roles again with Loke and now she was straddling him holding his hands down. "Shut it Gajeel you trying to get me killed!" Loke yelled at him "oh now you're in for it. You really shouldn't have done that My Little Lion" She said in a deep growl. The look on Lucy's face said she was enjoying torturing Loke. Then we saw something we never thought we'd see. Loke blushed. He blushed. This was unheard of Loke the biggest playboy there was just blushed because of this girl. She just smirked as he tried to look away but couldn't. When he looked back at her he had a glint in his eyes along with his own smirk. This cause the smirk on Lucy face to fall off and she gulped. She knew this couldn't be good. "Hey Lucy you know your sexy when your angry. And you know I like it rough." " hey Get a room you two." Gajeel yelled at them. Lucy blushed as if just now realizing where they were before she got up and crossed her arm and glared at Gajeel. Loke got up and stood next to her before wrapping his arms around her waist and making her lean back into him. She just ignored him. "oh come on Lucy don't be that way you know I was kidding but I really think you look sexy when you all fluster. Then he whispered something else in her ear that made her smile. She turned around to face him and just said "I know." Then she did something that shocked everyone. She leaned in like she was going to kiss him. Then quickly move so she just kissed his cheek. "Thanks Loke." Loke just stood there shocked as she turned to walk off but then grabbed her hand and dragged her to dance to a slow song. All the girls were glaring at her and that was when we all realized she was not just your normal average girl but someone they thought would be fun to have around. They didn't realize at the time she was the daughter of Layla who pasted away a year ago. But they did know they all wanted to get to know her better._

_End of flashback_

We sat there wide eyed as we all realized exactly who she was. She was the Daughter of Layla Heartphila and they couldn't just let her go. This was how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys sorry I didn't update as soon as I had hope but here it is the second chapter of Brought Up Right. I not that happy with this chapter but I promise it gets better later on. I kinder had writer's block in the middle of this so please bear with me. Oh and please go support my other story Getting even. Also I'm going to posting a couple of oneshots as well as another chapter story soon maybe after I get a little farther with these two. Thanks for supporting me and remember to review. And last but not least**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Chapter two

(Lucy's Pov)

I groaned as I started gaining consciousness. I was laying on something soft and felt something cool lying on my forehead. "Hey guys I think she's waking up." A bubbly voice rang out. It sounded familiar but I couldn't remember. Then I realize I was laying on a couch. I felt it shift under me. I slowly started to open my eyes and saw I was surrounded by people. My eyes snapped open and I jerked to sit up. That was my mistake as soon as I was upright the pounding in my head became a lot worse. I griped my head in pain before someone pushed me back down. "You need to stay laying down. When you fainted you hit your head pretty hard on the curb." Then it came flooding back. The note, the girl, the guys, and the flying talking cat everything came back to me. But I still couldn't remember how I got here. I looked around and notice it was the condo from last night.

This is where the party was. I blushed at the memory. I slowly sat up and the girl handed me a cup of tea. I thanked her before I asked "Ok so who are y'all and how did I get here?" They opened there mouth to answer but were cut off by someone banging on the door yelling "Lucy!" The boys in front of me left to open the door but before they could the door flew opened and in came Loke running like a madman. He saw me and immediately lunged and wrapped me in a tight hug while growling at the other boys. Then Levy and Gajeel walk out into the living room. Immediately Levy asked "Lu-Chan what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing. But before that Loke get off ME! And you" I glared at the boys "who are you?" The boys gulped before introducing themselves.

The first one that spoke had blue hair and a red tattoo over his eye. He said "I'm Jellal and I carried you here when you fainted." The next one to speak was the pinked haired guy who wore a white scarf that looked like it had scales on it. "I'm Natsu. This is my condo." It went on like this for a few minutes until I learned all their names. There was a blonde that looked like Natsu only not as nice and his brother who had chin length black hair that covered one eye. Their names were Sting and Rouge. Then there was, as they called themselves, the Trimans with include two guys around the age twenty-two and one nineteen year old. One was Ren who had black hair and tanned skin but acted aloof. Another was Eve, who was the youngest of the three, who had white hair and pale skin but was very sweet. And the last one was Hibiki who could pass for Loke's twin brother. He had the same shaggy brownish orange hair as Loke and pale skin. He was the most flirtatious out of the group. Then there was Gajeel who she already knew due to the fact he is her best friends boyfriend. Then there was Gray and Lyon. The two brothers were as different as day and night, but they both had the same stripping problem. Gray was more serious while Lyon loved to mess with people. Gray had shaggy black hair as to Lyon who had shorter white hair. Then there was Natsu little sister Wendy. She was the one that saw me sitting on the curb crying and came to comfort me. She was also the one that took care of me after I fainted.

I looked around again and notice my stuff in the corner. I was confused until I realized it had started raining after I fainted and the stuff was here so it didn't get wet. I turned to face them and thanked them for their hospitality. "Hey why were you crying on the curb outside your house" Levy finally asked. When I looked up I could see the curious look in their eyes. Then I remembered I don't have a home and my father left me. I could feel my eyes start to watered as I broke down right then and there. I felt someone arms wrap around me. So I turned and cried into their chest. "Shush it ok. You're ok. don't worry." I recognized the voice as Loke's while he was rubbing his hand in circles on my back trying to soothe me. I looked up and saw Jellal looking at me while Loke was hugging me trying to calm me down. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note I found taped to the door this morning as I had spent the night at Loke's with Aries. I handed the note to Jellal then turned back to Loke. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep in his arms while crying.

(Loke Pov Earlier that day)

"Man last night was good." I thought to myself. I went to the party next door at my friend Natsu's condo because I heard Lucy was going to be there last night. I saw her and ending up making her mad at me again. So while she ignored me while I had my arms wrapped around her waist I leaned down and whisper the one thing I knew would make her smile. "You know I love you Right?" she just smiled and said I know. Then she turned around and kissed me on my cheek. Then I grabbed her hand and we dance. Soon she decided to leave so I ask her if she would spend the night at my house because Aries has been bugging me about seeing her again. Now here I was lying in bed thinking about last night. I sighed as I got out of bed to go take a shower.

Contrary to popular belief me and Lucy were not dating just close friends have been since we were little. I'm four years older than her and have always been protective over her. People say it's because I'm in love with her and they may be right but right now she just needs a friend. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom (our apartment only has one and it's in the middle of the hallway right in front of Aries room) only to run into Lucy who had just come out of Aries room. "Sorry Loke" She said but her face was beet red. That's when I realized I was only in a towel and she was staring at my abs. I smirked before saying "like what you see" which cause her to blushed even more. Then I said "You really shouldn't be embarrassed it's not like we never each other naked before." This cause her entire face to go red before she stuttered "BBBut that www was when we were lit ttle" Man I love messing with her this is why I love her. After that I just laugh and she huffed before turning around and leaving.

(timeskipp)

After Lucy left I just relaxed and watch Tv. That when Aries came in and asked "Loke when are we going to see Lucy again?" She said in a timid voice. "we haven't seen her since her mom's funeral." Virgo, who popped out of thin air, said. "I know guys she been having a tough time with her mom passing away last year. She start coming around again when she ready. I mean its not like we can't just walk across the street to so her." I got up from the couch to go look out the window.

I looked across the street to see Lucy passed out on the curb and Natsu and them, with the exception of Gajeel who was probably still asleep, carrying her back to their condo along with her stuff. It freaked me out so I ran out the door to find out what was wrong with her. After a couple of hours (Virgo and Aries grabbed me before I ran through the door so I would calm down) I got out of their grip and ran net door and started banging on the door. I found their extra key they hid outside and busted the door open. I looked around and when I saw Lucy I ran and tackled her in a tight hug.

While my arms were wrapped around her I growled at the guys for messing with my Lucy. Then Levy and Gajeel stumbled in from Gajeel's room. "Lu-Chan what are you doing here?" Levy asked surprised to see her. "I could ask you the same thing but before that LOKE get off ME." I jumped when she yelled and let go. " and you who are you and why am I here." She glared at the boys. The boys visibly gulped before speaking. After they all introduced themselves Levy asked "Hey why were you crying on the curb outside of your house?" Jellal had filled in Levy and Gajeel while the others were introducing themselves.

As soon as she asked Lucy broke down and started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and she turned to cry into my chest. "Shush its ok you're ok don't worry." I said while rubbing small circles on her back trying to calm her down. She looked up at Jellal then reached into her pocket and pulled out a note. She handed the note to Jellal and turned back to me. Soon she had fallen asleep in my arms. I looked up at Jellal who eyes were wide as he read the note. "what's it say Jellal?" I asked. "Her father abandoned her." Jellal said angrily as he looked at me. "He What!" Everybody exclaimed. They kept talking about it but I was to angry to listen to them. How could he after everything she has been through. This was outrageous but what was Lucy going to do?

**Did you like it if so leave a review and what type of One shots do y'all want just tell me in a review and I come up with something thanks again and see ya next time.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N Hey guys I'm soooo so so sorry but I'm putting my stories on hold for write now I'm so far behind and I'm trying to catch up but don't worry they will get finished I promise. I I have to tie myself to the chair and get someone to hold a gun to my head I WILL finish both of them. Again I'm SOOO SO SO SORRY. I will Update them as soon as I can ok. Thanks and see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys here is the long awaited update you have all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

…

Chapter 3

(Lucy's Pov)

I opened my eyes realizing I must have cried myself to sleep in Loke's arms. I glance up to see what was going on and realized everybody was staring at me. "What do I have something on my face or something," I asked the curious eyes around me. Sting was the one who spoke up, "No we just surprised a girl is actually willing to touch Loke let alone fall asleep on him." This earned him a glare from Loke. I sat up and starting thinking about my dilemma. I could always try to look for my dad, but he specifically told me not to look for him. And what about school and food and shelter. Maybe there's something back at the house that might help, but I'd have to go back over there before the new owners settled in. I was broken out of my thoughts by Jellal, I think that's his name, who ask "So Lucy where are you going to stay?" "I honestly don't know, I'll probably crash at Loke's for a few days until I can figure something out," I looked at Loke, "If that's alright with you I would like to spend more time with Aries and Virgo since I haven't really seen them since yesterday." Loke nodded and said "They would like that." "Well we will help you find some place to stay and you can always call us if you need anything," Natsu told me while he and everyone wrote their numbers down as well as their home phone to give to me. I collected the numbers and nodded in thanks. I stood up with Loke, who wrapped his arm securely around my waist, and walked to grab my overnight bag only since Natsu told to just leave my stuff here and walked out the door to Loke's apartment.

(Levy's Pov)

"Poor Lu-Chan I can't believe how rotten her luck has been this year," I said after the apartment door closed. "What do you mean," Wendy asked. Everyone looked at me curious. I bit my lip. 'Should I tell them or not, I guess it wouldn't hurt they might be able to help her' I wondered to myself. "Levy?" I sighed; I might as well tell them, "Well after her mom died she kinda shut herself away from everybody. She started getting in more trouble than usual like drinking and skipping school. She wouldn't talk to anyone as a matter of fact last night is the first time she talked to me or Loke. She was getting better mid-year but then HE came along," I practically growled, "and he told her there was an easy way to forget if she would just listen to him. Lucy being Lucy believed him and he got her addicted to Coke. Then one night she was out with him and she passed out because of the coke. She woke up in the hospital the next day and couldn't remember anything that she had done in the past year. She still doesn't know the whole story and I afraid it would break her if she found out. It's been two months since that happened," I finished before I looked up to their shocked expressions. "Wait Who's he and How did she get to the hospital after he did that," Gray questioned. I opened my mouth to answer when a voice behind me beat me to it. "I was the one who found her and took her to the hospital." I turned to see Loke had come back and was the one who spoke. "And when I found her I asked around about who did this and the only answer I got was Bora," Loke finished. I was shocked. I hadn't known Loke was the one who found her even though he told me what had happened. "Wait you found her," Gajeel questioned. "Yes and I been looking for Bora ever since," He answered back.

(Lucy's Pov)

Loke led me too his apartment and told me to make myself at home before he turned around and walked back outside. I walked down to Aries room and knocked on her door. "Come in," a voice called from behind the door. I opened the door to reveal a pink room with a full sized bed centered in the middle and lots of fluffy pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals everywhere. On the bed sat Aries painting her toenails and Virgo looking through a magazine call Maids weekly. "Hey Aries, Virgo, I'm going to be staying here for a while until everything's sorted out," I explained. Aries jumped up and squealed hugging me. "Yay we can have another sleepover and this time Virgo and the Twins Gema and Mini can join us." Gema and Mini were two blonde hair blue eye thirteen year olds. "Sure Aries," I smiled. She grabbed my bag and set it in the corner of the room, then led me to the bed and we sat and chatted together with Virgo. "But we need to keep it down or Aqua-nee might be angry, She has college classes in the morning," Virgo reminded us. "Oh that reminds me how is Aquarius doing I haven't spoken to her in a while," I asked. "She's fine, she taking classes to be an Athletic coach," Virgo replied. "That's good," I said. We continued to talk about everything I had missed in the past year, Like Aquarius getting engaged to Loke's friend Scorpio, Aries getting her belly button pierce, Virgo getting a job at a maid café, and the twins going on their first double date. Soon it was time to eat so we order a pizza and Gema and Mini joined in on our girl's night fun. Loke tried to crash it, but we lock him in the hallway closet. All in all it was a very fun night.

Light streaming through a window is what woke me up the next morning. Well, that and Loke's whining for us to let him out of the closet. I sighed and sat up stretching. Looking over I saw Aries, Virgo, and the twins sleeping peacefully and decided not to wake them yet. I climb out of the bed and grabbing my bag from the corner of the room and headed to the bathroom. I quickly showered off, got dressed and brushed my teeth. Leaving the bathroom I put my bag back in Aries's room and left to let Loke out of the closet he was locked in. "LLLuuucy let me out pleaseeeeee," He was yelling through the door. I laughed and opened the door where fell face first onto the carpeted hallway. "Hey Loke help me made breakfast Ne," I said helping him up from the floor. "Sure princess anything for you," he grinned. Together we walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

(Virgo's Pov)

I was awoken by squealing coming from the Kitchen. So I got up rubbing my eyes and walked down the hallway to a sight that made me smile. "LLLOOOKKE put me down," Lucy was laughing. Loke had picked her up by the waist and was twirling them around the kitchen. "As you wish princess," Loke replied setting her in the sink. I saw Lucy get a glint in her eyes as she picked up the extension to the faucet and spray Loke with water. "Oh I'm gonna get you for that," Loke playful growled and then they started an all-out war with the water nozzle. By the time it was over the kitchen was flooded and Loke and Lucy was soaking wet. I decided to make my present known but before I could say anything an angry looking Aquarius stormed in and started yelling.

(Aquarius's Pov)

I stormed into the kitchen and started yelling about the noise when I notice someone sitting in the sink that I haven't seen in forever. "Lucy, Why are you sitting in the sink and all wet," I asked. She pointed to Loke who pointed back to her. I sighed "Do I even want to know," I heard Virgo speak up, "Oh you missed it Aqua-nee Loke and Lucy were being so cute flirting." I turned to her and squealed, "Really Omg Lucy and Loke are totally in Love and going to get married." I heard Lucy groaned before I turned to see her with her face in her hands and Loke smirking. It was an ongoing gag in our family to mess with Loke and Lucy about their relationship. We all knew they weren't together but we all wanted them to be. "Well I see ya'll later and Lucy we will talk when I get home," I said shooting her a look. "Yes Mother," She mocked. I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door heading to college.

(Lucy's Pov)

After Aquarius left I jumped out of the sink and went to help Virgo wake up Aries and the twins, while Loke cleaned up the kitchen and finish making breakfast. Virgo and I entered Aries's room to wake the sleeping girls from there slumber. I woke up the twins while Virgo woke up Aries. "Gema, Mini wake up breakfast is done," I said shaking them lightly. At the word breakfast they shot up and at the same time said "Food." I laughed and nodded. They ran off to the kitchen and I helped get Aries up. Soon we were all up at eating breakfast in the kitchen. "So Loke I'm going to go back to my house and see if there's anything there that will help me and I think I left my locket over there," I told him getting up to rinse my dishes. "Ok Lucy just remember if you need anything just ask." "Ok thanks Loke well I'll be back in a while," I replied. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

I walked quickly across the street to my old house. Walking up the steps I checked the mailbox and walked inside. The inside seemed so empty. All the furniture and paintings were gone and the chandelier had been covered with a white sheet. Sighing, I walking upstairs to my old room and saw the boxes packed up. Sitting down on my bed I looked through the mail I had gotten from the mail box. I notice one addressed to me.

Lucy Heartphila

Child Foster care services

Open Immediately

I was curious to see what was in the envelope and opened it to read what was so important. 'What does foster care have to do with me' I thought

_Dear Ms. Heartphila, _

_We regret to inform you that you are now under our care and have been put up for adoption. Please gather your things and come to our office on Main St. We have a family that is willing to take you in until adopted. Please hurry._

_Child Foster Care Services President,_

_Ezra Scarlet_

I stared in shock at the letter. I've got to tell Loke and the guys. Grabbing the letter I ran out of the house and back to Loke's apartment. Entering the apartment I saw Loke sitting at the computer. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes Princess, Princess what's wrong," He asked when he saw my face. "Get the guys together I have bad news," I gasped out before falling over.

When I awoke I was back in Natsu Apartment with sixteen pairs of eyes staring at me. I sat up and shook my head. "So Blondie what's the bad news," Sting asked looking at me. I pulled out the letter I got from the Foster Care people and handed it to him. I watch as Sting's eyes widen before looking back at me. "You've been put up for adoption," He questioned. I nodded. "What should I do guys, I can live with people I don't know and I don't need adoptive parents," I exclaimed. "Well there is one option," Jellal spoke up. I looked at him questionably. "What other option is there," I asked curious. "Well I know Ezra and I can probably pull a few strings, so I will adopt you," he explained. Everyone stared at him in shock. "No no no I can't ask you to do that," I replied. "Don't worry about it Lucy, I rather be the one to take care of you then wind up someplace where you don't want to be." I looked in his eyes and noticed he wasn't going to back down from this. "Fine I'll Let you adopt me."

…

**A/N So do you like it. Please review and I up for any ideas ya'll have for this story. Please Review. See ya next time**


End file.
